Reflet égaré
by MotakuGirl
Summary: Yuri et Kinary sont des sœurs jumelles, meurtries et détruites par leur passé. Elles n'en peuvent plus de cette vie étouffante et répétitive qu'elles vivent mais tiennent bon pour leur jeune sœur, Mia. Elles passent à côtés des bons moments qu'elles pourraient avoir en se faisant des amis. Mais elles se perdent et s'égarent. La vie de ces deux sœurs est loin d'être blanche.


**Reflet égaré**

* * *

 **Raiting :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Cette oeuvre est de moi, les personnages viennent de moi, j'en suis l'auteur jusqu'à la fin !

* * *

[Prologue]

On était en plein mois d'août. Il faisait chaud et l'air était assez manquante. Mais malgré ça, on pouvait toujours survivre grâce à la technologie de nos jours. Dans une voiture qui roulait en direction de Rennes, une jeune fille conduisait à gauche, près de sa sœur.

Cette sœur en question se nommait Yuri et avait seize ans. Ayant aussi une sœur jumelle du nom de Kinary et une plus jeune du nom de Mia. Des prénoms peu communs en France mais ayant des parents tout aussi geek que leurs filles, il fallait bien qu'ils laissent une trace de leur « passion », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Etant une jeune enfant à la fois énergique et timide tout en s'énervant rapidement, celle-ci prétendait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas bipolaire. Son travail reste pour autant sérieux dans toute circonstance sauf en cas d'extrême fainéantise. Elle reste avant tout, il faut le savoir, une geek. Cette jeune fille est pertinemment sur son ordinateur ou son portable, regardant et lisant des mangas et restant pour autant très nulle aux jeux vidéo.

Près d'elle, sur le siège conducteur à sa gauche, sa sœur jumelle en question, Kinary. La conductrice. Comment une jeune fille de seize ans à peine comme elle a pu recevoir son permis ? me demanderez-vous. Tout en étant nulle en orientation me demanderez-vous encore ? Eh bien, pour tout vous dire... C'est un secret que seules elles vous le diront. Enfin bon, cette jeune fille est d'un naturel toujours enjoué, voyant toujours le monde du bon côté à première vue et adore faire des blagues à son entourage. Un rayon de soleil me diriez-vous. Tout comme sa sœur, Yuri, elle est une geek unique. Etant très forte aux jeux vidéo, elle en fit tombé plus d'un dans leur défaite. Néanmoins, elle ne regarde pas beaucoup non plus de mangas, comparé à Yuri.

Puis, à l'arrière, assise sur le siège du milieu, Mia, leur jeune et adorable petite sœur. D'un naturel adorable, aidant son prochain dès qu'elle le peut, mais, aussi d'un naturel têtue et assez capricieuse, dû à l'adoration de ses deux grandes sœurs. Ayant quatre ans d'écart, de sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, elle fut très gâtée par ses sœurs. Etant, d'après ses sœurs, vraiment adorable !

Ces trois jeunes sœurs se dirigeaient tout droit vers leur nouvel appartement, se situant dans la ville de Rennes, se situant elle-même près de Bordeaux. Ayant toujours déménagé depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, les deux jumelles étaient habituées à ce changement soudain d'environnement. Cependant, Mia n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à ce mode de vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter ses amis sans en lâcher au moins une larme. Cette enfant était encore innocente. Elle était fragile.

Celle qui contrôlait le véhicule était évidemment la jumelle à la couette sur le côté, Kinary. Cependant, ayant la même orientation qu'un mauvais et ancien GPS, elles se perdirent évidemment plus d'une fois sur le chemin. Evidemment, il fallut qu'elle perdit à pierre, papier, ciseaux contre sa sœur pour conduire les dernières heures de route qu'elle devait faire.

Après plusieurs minutes, voir, plusieurs heures, et surtout grâce au GPS, Kinary retrouva enfin la bonne route et elles arrivèrent, enfin, à destination. Et comme pour leur indiquer qu'elles étaient enfin au bonne endroit, « le GPS » leur dit :

« **Votre destination est atteinte.** »

Je pense qu'il en avait marre d'elles, fut la première de Yuri. Il faut dire que l'orientation de Kinary était à désirer... Après être sorti du véhicule, elles commencèrent à s'installer, les déménageurs derrière elles.  
Les meubles se déplaçaient un par un, trouvant chacun leur place dans chacune des pièces. Puis, les déménageurs durent s'en aller d'emménager une autre personne, tandis que les filles arrangeaient leurs chambres.

Ayant encore cinq petits jours de vacances, alors que Yuri était partit faire des courses pour le dîner après avoir fini de tout ranger, Kinary et Mia avaient décidé d'un commun accord de partir faire un petit tour en ville, près des magasins de vêtements qui se trouvaient à côté, à dix minutes de marche.

Tout le long du chemin, Mia semblait mélancolique. Cela était compréhensible. Pour une jeune fille en pleine fleur d'âge comme elle, il était difficile de de trouver de l'équilibre dans une vie comme la sienne. Changer tout le temps de ville, d'environnement, d'école, d'amis... On ne lui en demandait pourtant pas beaucoup. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais on voyait bien que dire au revoir à ses amis lui était très difficile. Elle était vraiment tout le contraire de ses sœurs qui ne se liaient jamais à personne. Les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait proche des jumelles était un certain Dan et un certain Shin qui, lui, était un ami d'enfance des sœurs Jones.

Une fois avoir tout acheté, les deux sœurs rentrèrent retrouver la petite fleur chez elle. Pourquoi fleur ? Le prénom de Yuri, en japonais, veut dire « lys » ou bien « lilas », deux variété de fleur. Tout simplement.  
Enfin rentré, Kinary et la petite Mia rejoignirent Yuri à table, mangèrent et partirent se coucher. Une soirée tout à fait normale.

Les autres jours qui suivirent se passèrent normalement et calmement. Elles étaient restées à la maison tout en mangeant des frites presque chaque soir devant des films d'horreurs. Il faut se dire qu'elles ont presque quatre heures de sport chaque semaine. Elles ont bien le droit de se détendre un peu, non ?

* * *

 **NDA :**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir comment allez-vous ? Alors, cette fiction est entièrement imaginé par moi. C'est une fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur dû aux plusieurs relations complexes que j'y est instauré. Tout n'est pas rose dedans. Ni blanc. On pourrait dire que la couleur qui lui correspondait le plus serait gris. Il y a du sang, de la rancœur, de la haine et autre. Ceci n'est que le prologue de cette énorme fiction. J'espère que le début vous aura plu !**

 **Motaku.**


End file.
